<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No me llames amor. by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546242">No me llames amor.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu'>tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GTA V, GTA V rolplay, InfamesRP, SPAINRP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Hickeys, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, This is just an illicit affairs songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustabo y Jack tienen un amorío ilícito. Jack deja a su esposa e hijos para ir a verlo, con la culpa en la garganta. </p><p>Esto es sólo un intento de escribir para este AU. No, no voy a escribir nada más. </p><p>«Y quieres gritar: no me llames "infantil", no me llames "cariño". Mira este desastre olvidado por Dios en el cual me convertiste. Me mostraste colores que no puedo ver con nadie más.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Conway/Gustabo García</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No me llames amor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La casa está en silencio cuando entra. Tanto, que sus pasos sobre la madera de la entrada suenan fuertes. Deja el saco de su traje en el perchero que está justo al lado de la puerta, y cierra la casa. Jack sabe que no tendría que estar allí. Su esposa y sus hijos lo esperan para cenar en el otro lado de la ciudad. </p><p>No va a ir. No sería la primera vez que ignora lo que debería ser y se convence que lo que está haciendo está <em>bien. </em>De eso se trata su trabajo también. Disparar a algunos, perdonar a otros, empapelar a imbéciles en la vía pública. Escoger quien vive y quien muere. Tiene el papel de un Dios en la tierra, un salario digno, una familia preciosa.</p><p>Aún así está aquí. </p><p>Avanza lentamente, clavando los pies en la madera y haciéndola crujir. Tiene los músculos tensos, y con cada paso que da desearía ser otra persona. Desearía ser un esposo ejemplar, un padre amoroso y un buen policía. </p><p>La puerta del cuarto está abierta, y con sólo ver a Gustabo sentado completamente desnudo sobre el colchón, sabe que nunca va a poder ser lo que debería. Los dos veladores están prendidos, dándole una iluminación cálida a la escena, casi hogareña. El cubrecama está mal acomodado, la tela más larga de un lado que del otro y Jack sólo puede sonreír. </p><p>Sonreír porque sabe que la casa fue un desastre hasta hace media hora. Que Gustabo acomodó la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, que barrió y tiró los condones usados. No pasó por la cocina, pero sospecha que dentro del refrigerador hay una porción de comida que preparó para él. </p><p><em>“Esto es lo que te hace volver”</em>, se miente porque decir la verdad siempre ha sido muchísimo más difícil. Porque aceptar la verdadera razón por la que vuelve haría que toda su vida de papel se quemara, se cayera en pedazos. </p><p>—¿A qué espera, viejo?</p><p>Se acerca a Gustabo, y su sonrisa sardónica podría haberlo engañado. Pero en sus ojos puede ver el caleidoscopio de emociones que lo caracteriza. El tic en su ceja le pregunta “¿por qué tardaste tanto?”, la forma en la que mueve las manos le dice que lo ha estado esperando casi todo el día. Está inquieto, y apenas Jack se sienta en la cama es atacado por el cuerpo ajeno.</p><p>Sus boca se encuentran a medio camino, las manos de Gustabo ya están buscando la forma de sacarle los botones de la camisa. Muerde su labio inferior con una agresividad que no suele caracterizarlo, y lo hace jadear. </p><p>—¿Por qué tardó tanto? Dijo que estaría aquí a las once —murmura mientras ataca su cuello sin tregua, mordiendo y chupando cada parche de piel que encuentra sin chupones o mordidas anteriores. </p><p>—Ya sabes cómo es el tema con Julia. A veces —resopla cuando siente los dientes cerca, muy cerca de su nuez de Adán— no se cree cuando le digo que me llaman por un atraco a las diez de la noche. </p><p>Sale un gruñido de la garganta de Gustabo, un sonido que suena más a animal enjaulado que a un amante celoso. Sabe exactamente en qué está pensando: en dejarle tantos chupones que no pueda ir a trabajar en días sin tener que usar una bufanda. Abusar tanto de su piel sensible que no pueda volver a dormir junto a su esposa por un par de días para que no lo note.</p><p>—Cálmate, cariño. Tenemos toda la noche. </p><p>Las manos del menor que habían empezado a bajar, suben en un movimiento rápido hasta su cuello. Las coloca sobre su cuello y presiona apenas. Lo que está por decir es una <em>advertencia. </em></p><p>—No me llames cariño con la misma boca a la que llamas amor a Julia, infeliz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto lo escribí el 4 de Noviembre del año pasado, justo cuando estaba en auge el tema de Conway metiéndole los cuernos a Julia con Gustabo. No recuerdo por qué no lo subí en su momento, pero acá está. ¡Kudos y comentarios son apreciados (capaz y me convencen de volver a escribir sobre ellos)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>